Ultima Oportunidad
by chofisrad
Summary: Amar es no temer salir lastimado cuando el corazon ya se haya moribundo. ¿Como saber si nuestros latidos son los mismos si no escucho ni la voz de mi consciencia? A veces es necesario actuar para responder ciertas preguntas... Ok, mal summary...
1. Eres especial

Bueno, ya saben en que consiste el disclaimer, asi que no pienso ponerlo...

Para mis dos asiduas lectoras y mis angeles de las letras: Maly y Azaak, no se como agradecerles todo lo que me han dado, las quiero mucho y ojala lo disfruten.

Gracias por no permitir que mi pluma se despegue del papel

Espero que les guste.

* * *

La tarde inundaba el ambiente mientras el último rayo de sol asomaba por la ventana de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. En un mullido sillón, frente a la apagada chimenea, un chico de cabellera negro azabache meditaba en silencio.

Había pasado el tiempo, de eso no cabía duda, sin embargo, ellos seguían siendo los mismos amigos, los mismos confidentes, los mismos hermanos… y ese era justamente el problema, que nada había cambiado, por lo menos no por fuera.

La quería, no, la amaba como nunca creyó poder hacerlo, sentirla cerca lo estremecía y confortaba al mismo tiempo, verla sonreír le hacia sentir una felicidad inmensa, escucharla pronunciar su nombre con ese susurro angelical le hacia subir al cielo y regresar antes de que ella siquiera terminara la frase. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir todo eso? No podía saberlo, podían ser minutos, horas, días; o quizás llevaba albergando por años ese sentimiento, tal vez era como una enfermedad, una enfermedad que incubo en su corazón y salio cuando menos lo esperaba.

Y ahora estaba ahí, esperándola, solo, como siempre lo estaba cuando carecía de su presencia; podría estar rodeado de gente y seguiría estando solo si ella no estaba con el. Escuchó abrirse el retrato y volteo como acto-reflejo, tal cual había hecho innumerables veces durante ese día; entonces la vio, cubierta por esa especie de aura que siempre irradiaba a sus ojos, le sonrió como lo hacia siempre, sincera, gentil, como solo sonreía con el, y eso, solo le provocaba quererla mas, cosa que creía imposible.

Hola, Harry ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- Pregunto ella, mientras la luz de la ventana iluminaba su ambarino mirar

Esperándote. Últimamente me haz tenido muy olvidado- Contestó, haciéndose el ofendido

Bueno… es que he estado un poco apurada, discúlpame- Dijo ella titubeando un poco

Esta bien, pero tendrás que compensarme por eso- Explico el moreno mientras sonreía de manera traviesa y seductora, como solo un Potter sabia hacerlo. Ella se sonrojo ante tal gesto

Ya te lo dije, he estado ocupada con el discurso de despedida para la graduación…

Ah¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes tiempo ni para tu mejor amigo?- Le interrumpió al tiempo que ponía sus mejores ojos de corderito herido

No quise decir eso, es solo que…

Es solo que nada, Hermione. Hasta la mejor alumna del colegio necesita darse un respiro. Mañana hay excursión a Hogsmeade e iras conmigo quieras o no

Gracias, Harry- Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente. El sintió un inmenso calor en el pecho, el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado le hacia sentir mejor, lo tranquilizaba, le llenaba de paz, como siempre lo había hecho…

No me agradezcas nada, que yo tengo muchísimas cosas mas que agradecer

Lo miro directamente a los ojos y se sintió hundir en esas orbes esmeralda que tanta confianza le inspiraban, a su lado se sentía protegida, se sentía feliz, le quería, sin embargo no se atrevía a decirlo, fuera por temor, fuera por orgullo, simplemente no había dicho lo que su corazón pedía a gritos confesar.

Estaba encerrada en su abrazo y se sentía segura, al igual que lo había estado en los tiempos de guerra. Alguna vez le dijeron que estando a su lado corría grave peligro, mas para ella no había mejor lugar en el mundo que junto a el. Y así había estado durante la batalla final, donde, para bien de sus nervios, salio victorioso.

Ella nunca dejaba lugar a dudas, siempre despejaba las incógnitas costara lo que costara, pero desde el día en que el Señor Tenebroso volvió a caer en las tinieblas, una constante intriga la aquejaba todo el tiempo ¿Por qué ese chico que la visitaba en sueños no había retomado su relación con cierta pelirroja que hacia casi dos años lo traía loco? Aun no llegaba la respuesta, y no sabia si llegaría algún día, mientras tanto solo le quedaba conservar esa terca esperanza que albergaba en los mas profundo de su ser, ese lugar donde se pierden los limites entre la realidad y la fantasía, un lugar que la razón se niega a visitar por que lo considera mundano y con el cual frecuentemente discurre.

¿Hermione, estás bien?

¿…Eh¿Eh?... Perdón, Harry, no te puse atención- Dijo algo avergonzada

Si, eso ya lo noté… ¿Segura que estas bien?- Pregunto un tanto preocupado el muchacho

Si… si, estoy bien, no te preocupes

Pues no me provoques preocupación- Tercio el, arqueando una ceja

Yo no te doy motivos, estas paranoico- Contesto ella burlonamente

¿Paranoico? Claro, es totalmente normal que ignores que te llamo durante mas de dos minutos ¡Parecías en estado de trance!

Lo siento… solo estaba pensando, no creí que eso sucedería… no volverá a pasar

Y… ¿En que pensabas?

Cosas sin importancia, olvídalo

Tu nunca piensas en "cosas sin importancia", anda, dime

¡Oye! De vez en cuando construyo castillos en el aire. Tambien puedo soñar¿sabes? Soy como todo el mundo…

Eso no es cierto, no hay nadie como tu

¿Estas llamándome extraña?

Extraña no, especial, diría yo

Yo tengo de especial lo que tu de rubio

¿Es tan difícil de entender? Tu no eres rara, ERES ESPECIAL- Espeto Harry, haciendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras remarcando cada silaba

Nadie cree eso

Pues hazte a la idea de que yo si

Gracias

¿Por qué?

Por hacerme sentir especial

Tu ya lo eres

Solo cuando estoy contigo

Ambos se sonrojaron y de repente el piso pareció tornarse sumamente interesante a los ojos de los dos. Silencio. Un silencio que duro hasta que levantaron la mirada, se encontraron, y vieron en sus ojos cosas que ninguno de los dos creyó ver, y por tanto lo consideraron ideas descartadas, un amago del más secreto deseo de su alma…

Ten-tengo… tengo que… ir a mi… habitación, a-ahora vuelvo- Dijo vacilantemente una castaña con la cara roja hasta las orejas

La vio desaparecer por las escaleras y sintió un impulso que invadía todo su cuerpo: quería besarla; pero solo podía reprimir ese febril deseo y contenerse, después de todo, ese beso podría esperar, para el, aun no era una imperiosa necesidad, aun tenia los abrazos, los momentos en que ella casi sin darse cuenta reposaba su cabeza en su hombro, en su pecho, el ligero cosquilleo que sentía cuando se tomaban de las manos, cuando besaba su mejilla, cuando hablaba en su oído… definitivamente ese beso podía esperar, al igual que muchos otros, al igual que el la esperaría una eternidad de ser necesario, después de todo, esa espera valía la pena…


	2. Sin tiempo que perder

Bueno, ya saben que este fic esta dedicado a mi par de lindas niñas: Maly y Azaak.

He aqui el capitulo dos, espero que lo disfruten. El siguiente episodio lo subire en cuanto tenga suficientes rr XD o pase una semana jeje. Que tengan un amena lectura.

* * *

Hermione estaba recostada sobre las cobijas de su cama, ensimismada, perdida en un torbellino de ideas que no la dejaban escapar hacia el reino de Morfeo.

"_Tu no eres rara, eres especial"_

Esas palabras resonaban en su pensamiento junto a unos ojos verdes que le arrancaban suspiros cada noche. No podía creerlo¡El la consideraba especial! Quizás, en una realidad distinta, el la quería del mismo modo que ella, quizás, el sentía ese mismo amor que consumía cada segundo de su existencia, ese amor que era un parasito que se alimentaba de su ser, volviéndola cada vez mas dependiente de ese moreno y su encanto Potter, de su Harry.

Estaba abstraída en sus cavilaciones hasta que un constante repiqueteo en la ventana la saco de su trance reflexivo. Hedwing la observaba desde el alfeizar con su ambarino mirar teñido de reproche y la pata extendida con un pergamino doblado por la mitad. La chica tomo la carta y otorgo un ademán de agradecimiento para después verla irse volando a través de la bóveda astral.

Sus ojos miraban finalmente el correo acababa de recibir, sus temblorosas manos no se atrevían a abrir la carta, mas la curiosidad gano la batalla y con los nervios a flor de piel se dispuso a conocer el contenido de la misiva.

Tardo escasos momentos en reconocer la letra, aunque era obvio su autor al ser entregado por la lechuza blanca, todos los pensamientos que antes se arremolinaban en su cabeza e incluso el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

_Hola mi niña linda:_

_Espero que estés mejor, en la Sala Común note que te comportabas diferente, no se que te sucede, ojala no sea nada malo._

_Me dejaste esperándote, dijiste que volverías y no lo hiciste, solo espero que no me hagas lo mismo mañana por que sino iré por ti, pero de que vas conmigo a Hogsmeade no se acepta objeción alguna, te espero en el Gran Comedor a las 10:00 a.m. y si no estas, subiré a traerte y créeme¡¡Soy muy capaz de hacerlo!!_

_Recuerda que te quiero mucho, ni te imaginas lo que significas en mi vida y, como ya te dije hace un rato, por lo menos para mí, eres especial._

_Duerme bien que yo velare tu sueño._

_Harry_

La castaña sonrió internamente y sintió que las mariposas de su estomago hacían una fiesta. Después de leer el texto sabia que podría dormir y que definitivamente tendría hermosos sueños protagonizados por ella y ese joven de cabello indomable al que tanto quería.

El amanecer lo tomo desprevenido, aun no quería regresar a la realidad, hasta que recordó lo que le deparaba ese día, lentamente abrió los ojos y la luz lo cegó momentáneamente, a tientas busco sus lentes en la mesita de noche y al ponérselos el mundo se mostró mas nítido. Tomo su ropa y empezó a vestirse sin poner atención a lo que hacia, y por tanto, tuvo que volver a hacerlo pues solo había metido una pierna dentro de los vaqueros e intentaba meter su cabeza por la manga de su playera roja. Una vez vestido correctamente según la aprobación de Ron, tomo su chamarra de mezclilla y emprendió rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Los nervios traicionaban a Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta estaba dentro de la ducha con la túnica puesta e intentando lavarse el cabello con su tarea de pociones, entonces fue cuando se obligo a pensar

_- Es solo Harry, tu mejor amigo, han salido juntos antes y no te habías puesto así._

Pero cuando por fin parecía que su parte racional había salido a flote, su parte soñadora le pegaba una estocada.

_- Pero nunca haz tenido una cita con el_

Ante este comentario su parte sensata decidió asomarse al campo de batalla

- _El nunca dijo que fuera una cita_

Esto ultimo no dejo tranquila a su parte especulativa, la cual no se abstuvo de contestarlo

- _Claro que lo dijo, parece que no sabes leer_

La parte práctica de Hermione sintió su orgullo herido y entro en la discusión

_- Por supuesto que se leer, sino ni siquiera estaría aquí_

_- Me refería a leer entre líneas, idiota_

_- No me llames idiota_

_- Ahora si creo que ni sabes leer¡Analfabeta!_

_- Ya te dije que si se leer, sino no sabría que Harry me cito en el Gran Comedor a las…_

- ¡¡Oh, no… 10:30!!

- _Ja, gane, tonta- _Dijo triunfante la parte escéptica mientras las demás callaban para dejar a la muchacha concentrarse

Estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos cuando escucho nuevamente un repiqueteo en la ventana. Hermione pensó que seria la lechuza blanca otra vez, con una nota en la que suspendían el paseo, así que se acerco con el paso lento y la mirada gacha.

- ¿Es que no piensas abrirme? – Pregunto una voz masculina que hizo que la castaña levantara la cara para ver mejor

- ¡Harry!... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo la chica completamente atónita con la visión: Harry sobre su saeta de fuego al otro lado de la ventana del dormitorio de las chicas

- Dije que vendría por ti y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Por cierto¿Por qué el retraso?

- Se me hizo un poco tarde - Y era verdad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo puso en su lugar los jeans azules y la blusa blanca sin ayuda de nadie

- Esta bien. Vamos, sube

Si la impresión de ver a Harry volando para esperarla la había sorprendido, la noticia de que volaría con el la dejo perpleja, pero de miedo, pues le tenia un terror tremendo a las alturas.

- ¿… su-s-su-subir? – Cuestiono la joven con cara de susto

- Claro, es tarde y no podemos perder mas tiempo – Harry la observo, y por su expresión entendió rápidamente lo que sucedía – Se que no te gusta, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que nada te pasara, de eso me encargo yo

- ¿Se-seguro?- Comento titubeante

- Desde luego ¿O es que no confías en mi? – Dijo el ojiverde mientras extendía su mano a través de la ventana

Hermione subió un pie al alfeizar y tomo la mano de Harry, unos segundos después se encontraba montada al frente de la escoba y sujeta firmemente por la cintura. Lo había confirmado, no conocía lugar mas seguro que al lado de Harry Potter.


	3. Charlas Matutinas

Bueno, como ya bien saben (Me encanta ser reiterativa!!!) este fic va dedicado para mis niñas hermosas Maly y Azaak.

De verdad mil gracias por los rr, quizas me conformo con poco (3), pero fueron tan lindos y me emocionaron tanto que me provocaron a subir el nuevo capi antes de lo que tenia planeado (ojala suceda lo mismo con el cap. 4)

A deli y hermislu: Graciaspor el apoyo, que bueno que les este gustando esta historia por que la escribi con mucho cariño a peticion de mi querida amiga. Por cierto, pido disculpas (de rodillas y ante la santa inquisicion si es necesario) por no apresurarme a subir capi en la Brega Proemia, pero es que de verdad he andado ocupadonam primero con la escuela luego con este fic y ahora me encargaron uno nuevo (Para mi viri querida!!!!) (es secreto, asi que no se lo cuenten a nadie ni a quien mas confianza le tengan... XD) pero prometo que si me llega la inspiracion (le ruego al cielo todos los dias y miren que tengo un buen intermediario...) lo subire lo mas pronto posible, por ahora ya lo estoy emmpezando, pero como dije, no he tenido mucho tiempo.

Reitero mis agradecimientos y les deseo una amena lectura (Que lo disfruten tanto como lo disfrute yo al escribirlo!!!!)

* * *

El viento le alborotaba el ya de por si revuelto cabello negro; para suerte suya, Hermione se había hecho una coleta, lo que le ofrecía una mejor vista del camino. Desvió sus ojos de la trayectoria unos instantes para deleitarse con la visión que brindaba su acompañante; quizás no era la mujer mas atractiva, pero para el era hermosa, con esos ojos tornasol que emanaban sinceridad por chorros, esos rebeldes rizos que enmarcaban sus delicadas facciones, pero lo que mas le gustaba de esa chica era simplemente ella. La quería por ser Hermione Granger, la madre, hermana, amiga, consejera, compañera, en fin, por ser autentica, por hacerle sacar lo mejor de el en los peores momentos, por permitirle ser el y no el-niño-que-vivió, por comprenderlo cuando nadie mas lo hacia y apoyarlo de forma incondicional. La quería, sencillamente, por que era la mujer perfecta para el, para complementarlo y acompañarlo a cada instante sin poner pretexto alguno y todo eso, solo lo era la chica que tenia frente a el en esos minutos.

Descendió con suavidad en los jardines del colegio, la ayudo a bajar de la escoba para encontrarse frente a aquel árbol que los había acompañado tantas veces en esas horas junto al lago.

- Creí que querrías desayunar algo, por eso traje un poco de comida. He de decir que yo tambien muero de hambre, así que siéntate y come, por que sino te apresuras no te dejare nada- Comento Harry en un solemne tono de broma, digno de Percy Weasley

- Suenas como Ernie McMillan… ¿Es que no desayunaste ya?

- No, estaba esperandote

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, puede ser malo para tu salud…

- Por un día que retrase mis alimentos no moriré de hambre, no soy Crabbe

Hermione rió por lo bajo mientras se agachaba para sentarse en el pasto, recostada en el tronco del árbol.

- Creo que no lo he dicho, aunque es algo, bueno, obvio, pero vaya que te ves bien el día de hoy, Herms, mas bella que de costumbre

- Gracias, tu tambien estas muy guapo

- Nah, lo mismo de siempre, en cambio tu me pareces mas bonita cada dia

- Me voy a sonrojar si sigues diciendo esas cosas- Lo que sucedió desde antes de que lo dijera

- ¿Qué cosas¿Qué eres mas linda que las flores de abril¿Qué tus ojos opacarían fácilmente a un par de estrellas? No puedes callar a la verdad, Hermione

- Tú lo haz dicho, a la verdad no, pero como todo eso que dices no lo es…

- Ahora resulta que soy un mentiroso

- Mentiroso no, pero podrías dejar de dorarme la píldora

- Nada de eso, siquiera respeta mi libertad de expresión

- Y tú respeta mi criterio. Soy una chica demasiado cursi y puedo creérmelo

- Pues créelo, ya te dije que es cierto, además, deja salir a mis dotes de poeta ¿no?- Dijo el ojiverde siguiéndole el juego

- Wow ¡El Señor Potter es un romántico! Déjame llamar al Profeta y ándate con tus poemas haber a donde… Seguramente a Ginny le encantarían- Dijo ella algo exasperada

- A Ginny no le diría todo esto, además estoy hablando contigo

- Ya te lo dije, yo tambien soy una romántica empedernida y me parece que toda esa miel deberías decírsela a tu novia… que si bueno, eran para que les diera el visto bueno, tienes mi aprobación

- Escúchame bien Hermione Jane Granger…

- Te escucho fuerte y claro Harry James Potter

- Numero 1: Me importa un comino si los versos son buenos o no ¡Solo estaba jugando!

Numero 2: Si, soy algo cursi, pero me da lo mismo

Numero 3: No sabes comunicarte al Profeta y me consta (Bueno, al menos eso creo)

Numero 4: Ginny no es mi novia, así que no encuentro razón para ir a hablar con ella cuando estoy pasándola bien contigo

Hermione se ruborizo de manera inminente, sintió una punzada en el estomago que por lo bajo le reclamaba cosas que sonaban como "culpable" o "tonta", y entonces, recordó algo de lo que había dicho Harry

- ¿Cómo que Ginny no es tu novia?

- Así es. ¿Algún problema?

- No, pero como tu dijiste que al terminar la guerra regresarías con ella...

- Y dime¿Estoy con ella?

- No

- ¿Entonces eso que quiere decir?

- Deja de hablarme como si tuviera 5 años

- Bueno, esta bien, solo quería ser explicito

- Pues ya eres lo suficiente ¿Eso quiere decir que hay otra chica?

- Si… y no

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Pues hay otra chica pero aun no tenemos nada formal. Además esa no fue la única razón por la que no regrese con ella…

- Sino que, ya no la quieres como creías por que estabas en un momento critico y ella apareció para llenar el vació de esa etapa (N/A: XD Pa que no digan que hice tonta a mi Herms!!!! Es que le conté la trama de la historia antes y ps ya sabia que decir… XD)

- Yo no habría podido explicarlo mejor

- Por algo soy Premio Anual ¿no?- Contesto ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- Pero no me he enterado que te hayan premiado en psicología

- Bueno, pero no era algo tan difícil si uno te conoce bien

- Y quien mejor que tu, soy tu materia favorita

- Si tú lo dices… ¬¬°

- Harry siempre tiene la razón- Dijo el joven burlonamente

- Y Harry se queda sin postre por que solo hay una rebanada de pastel

- ¡Oye eso no es justo! Guárdame un poco- Comento Harry arqueando una ceja

- Gáneselo Sr. Potter- Continuo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie con el pastel en la mano- Si me atrapas te daré la mitad ¡Pero solo la mitad! - En cuanto dijo esto ultimo echo a correr dejando a un confundido ojiverde que le regalo una buena ventaja

Hermione corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, cada vez se acercaba mas al castillo, donde pensaba esconderse, sin embargo, poco antes de la cabaña de Hagrid sintió una mano tomándola por el hombro.

- Quiero mi medio pastel

La castaña soltó una carcajada y cuando por fin se calmo hizo aparecer una segunda cuchara y los dos nuevamente se sentaron a comer.

- Bien dice el dicho que barriga llena, corazón contento. Ahora entiendo por que Ron esta siempre tan risueño- Dijo el moreno

- Pobrecito, siempre nos burlamos de su apetito voraz

- Si, pero es demasiado divertido hacerle alusión que no pienso negármelo ni por todos los galeones del mundo

- Por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

- Dijo que saldría a Hogsmeade, pero no me dijo con quien

- ¡Hogsmeade! Es tardísimo, tenemos que irnos ya…

- Esta bien, esta bien, aun nos quedan varias horas

- El tiempo pasa muy rápido, y entre mas hables menos tiempo pasaremos los dos allá

Eso fue argumento suficiente para que Harry la tomara de la mano y echara a correr camino al pueblo.


	4. Cotilleo en Las Tres Escobas

PERDON, PERON, PERDON, PERDON... Y MIL VECES PERDON!!!!

De verdad que queria actualizar, pero estuve muy ateareada entre mi semana de examenes y el dia de las madres (ademas, he de admitirlo; me he entretenido gastando mi tiempo en leer fics interesantisimos en lugar de cumplir con mi labor de subir nuevos caps XP). Pero bueno, ya estoy aqui, molestando otra vez.

Muchisissisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus rr, me hacen sentir super bien y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo estas barbaridades, de verdad gracias por ser mi apoyo y por mantenerme en un camino que me gusta tanto caminar (si, lo se, soy redundante, pero no sabia como decirlo...)

En otros asuntos: Espero poder colgar el nuevo capi de "Un hasta luego" dentro de un ratito, y el de "Harry Potter y la Brega Proemia" ya esta siendo escrito, pero lamento decirles que carezco de la inundacion castalida que poseia Sor Juana por que sigue verde verde a pesar de estar en camino... espero no tardar demasiado pero mas que nada, espero no desilusionarlos.

Como ya saben, este fic esta dedicado a mis dos unicas fans (jeje, ya tengo fans... si, como no XD!) Maly y Azaak: Las quiero mis niñas, no sabria como pagarles todo el apoyo y cariño que me han dado!!!

Aprovecho aqui para recomendarles (pero muy bien recomendado por que en verdad esta muy padre) "Sin Daños a Terceros" de Tlalgalaxia para que dejen muchos reviews y se apure a actualizar (no como yo...) por que la dejo muy interesante y no me quiero quedar con las ganas de leer que sigue jajajaja

Mil besos y aqui esta lo que tanto han esperado (y si no ps ni modo... jiji)

* * *

El recorrido transcurrió entre largos intervalos de silencio y, de vez en cuando, risitas nerviosas, cosa poco común entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al otro, sin embargo una que otra vez sus miradas se encontraban diciendo parte de lo que la falta de conversación intentaba ocultar; los nervios, la desesperación y un tanto de esa nueva sensación que los aquejaba.

¿En que tanto piensas?- Pregunto el moreno, haciendo un vano intento por distraer a sus pensamientos de ciertos instintos básicos que luchaban por dominarle

¿Perdón? Lo siento, no escuche lo que decías…- Contesto la sorprendida chica al ser sacada de su trance tan abruptamente

No si eso ya lo note, para perdidos tu eres buen ejemplo

Jaja, muy gracioso ¿Es que no tengo derecho a reflexionar un ratito?

Podrías hacerlo cuando estés sola…- El joven fingió despecho

Fue repentino, no era mi intención aislarte de ese modo

Pobre Harry, siempre ignorado- Su rostro fue enmarcado por una sonrisa traviesa mientras hacia exagerados movimientos con las manos

Si serás… Y yo creyéndote toda la farsa- Hermione volteo hacia otra parte para ocultar la creciente risa que estaba a punto de soltar, al parecer su idea funciono, por que Harry cambio su expresión rápidamente – Te encanta hacerme sufrir- ella detuvo su caminar en un intento de captar la reacción de su amigo que se acercaba a su espalda

Discúlpame, de verdad… Fui un completo imbecil, nunca quise hacerte daño, es lo que menos deseo que suceda en este mundo. Debería odiarme…

Un temblor invadió su cuerpo sin previo aviso, sentía al lado de su oído el calido aliento de su acompañante que le hablaba lenta y entrecortadamente, pudo percibir un dejo de temor en su voz y sus palabras se clavaron en ella, sus latidos comenzaron a desacompasarse y un rubor recorrió sus mejillas, una vergüenza inmensa había sustituido a la risa desde hacia buen rato. Volteo con lentitud y, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, escondió su rostro en la concavidad existente entre sus masculinos hombros y su cuello, ahora ella susurro con lentitud, mientras sentía unas manos palmeándole la espalda.

Tranquilo, se que no lo harías, solo era una broma, sabes que no me enfadaría contigo por una tontería como esa.

Aspiro su aroma a vainilla una ultima vez antes de separarse delicadamente de ella, una punzada de indignación subió por su espina dorsal, pero cuando sintió el roce del castaño cabello por su piel, una sensación de vació la reemplazo y solo atino a mirarla a los ojos con seriedad

Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así, de verdad me preocupaste

Lo haré si tu tambien me prometes una cosa

Mientras este en mis manos- El alzo los hombros en señal de conformidad

Nunca me dejes, por favor, no sabes todo lo que tu presencia significa para mi

Y no lo haré, no te fallare, te lo prometo

Lo mismo digo- Termino la muchacha, con una sonrisa que no combinaba con lo vidrioso de sus ojos que en esos momentos le empañaba la mirada

Bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismos. Estamos cerca de "Las Tres Escobas" y esta en mis planes la compra de un par de cervezas de mantequilla

Espero que eso quiera decir que no tendré que pagar mi consumo…

¿Desde cuando me saliste tan interesada?

Desde que tu te volviste cursi

Yo no soy cursi, soy detallista- Dijo en tono de burla, poniendo énfasis en sus dos ultimas palabras

Entonces yo no soy interesada, solo fomento tu generosidad

La puerta de un abarrotado pub apareció en su margen visual, apresuraron el paso y haciéndose espacio entre la multitud buscaron una mesa vacía en la cual ubicarse para charlar un rato. Los ojos de Harry recorrían las facciones de la castaña en una labor de reconocimiento, pero esta se vio afectada cuando giro rápidamente su cuello en dirección a un rincón, lo que hizo que el muchacho volteara a ver en la misma dirección que su acompañante al tiempo que una voz conocida llegaba a sus oídos.

Dime que viste lo mismo que yo- Comento la joven con una extensa sonrisa

¿De que estas hablando?

Del par de tortolitos que intentan ocultarse en la mesa mas alejada

¿Es quien creo que es?- Pregunto el ojiverde fijando su mirar en una rojiza cabellera que efectivamente se escondía en la penumbra - ¿Pero… con quien esta?

Creo que se lo dejare a tu imaginación… o hasta que le preguntes a Ron en la noche…

Anda, dime

Ron esta teniendo una cita, o eso parece; es algo privado, si haz de enterarte que sea de su propia boca

¿No hubiera sido mejor que fueran donde Madame Pudipie?

Probablemente, pero aquí tambien vienen muchas parejas sin llegar a un grado tan… meloso- Rodó sus ojos para después continuar hablando- es mas, el dia de hoy creo que forman la mayor parte de la clientela

Harry esperaba sentirse un tanto incomodo después del largo tiempo que tardaron las palabras en hacerse comprensibles, pero pese al efecto que pensó tendrían, no hizo mas que tratar de calmar el inmenso calor que se acababa de impregnar en su cuerpo mirando a las mesas contiguas.

¿Pasa algo? Te ves… raro- Pregunto la castaña escudriñando el rostro de su amigo en un intento por averiguar lo que le sucedía

Na-nada- Dijo al tiempo que se le subían los colores al rostro

Si quieres podemos irnos ya, la situación puede resultar un tanto… ¿comprometedora?- Sus sonrosadas mejillas iban tomando una tonalidad mas intensa y sus manos tamborileaban nerviosas en la superficie de la mesa

El muchacho de cabello alborotado empezaba a desesperarse, y el constante sonido de golpecitos en la madera le hacia exaltarse mas, entonces decidió tomar medidas al respecto y casi inconscientemente tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas y le dijo en un firme susurro

Por mi no hay ningún problema en que estemos aquí, solo me iré si tu de verdad lo deseas; pero por favor ¡Deja de hacer ese molesto ruidito!

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa divertida que dejaba entrever sus blancos dientes, se sentía mas segura, nunca había tenido una cita con su mejor amigo, pero mal que bien primero eran eso, amigos, y si algo sobraba entre ellos era la confianza acumulada durante todos esos años ¿Si nunca se había sentido así a solas con el, por que comenzar ahora?

No estaría de más salir a dar una vuelta. Hace bonito dia para salir a caminar juntos

Entonces Harry miro por la ventana y el mundo le pareció más bello de lo que era en realidad, por el simple hecho de que lo esperaba para estar con ella.


	5. De Compras

Aqui estoy molestando otra vez!!!!

Jeje, ya me habian olvidado??? La verdad yo estaba tan distraida (y como no, con un fic tan espectacular como SDT de TlalGalaxia a quien no se le borra el mundo?) que no me acordaba que tenia que subir el cap, pero no se preocupen que ya he vuelto.

Gracias por los rr del chap anterior, espero que este les guste tanto como a la cursi de yo... pero lo dejo a su criterio

Ah, por cierto, dos cosas: 1.- Mañana subo el cap de "Un hasta luego" y 2.- No se les vaya a olvidar que este fic esta especial y unicamente dedicado a mis dos lindas chicas: Maly y Azaak, ahora si niñas, peleense por mi jajajaja

Bueno, no es cierto, mejor no retraso mas su lectura, al fin esta cortita, no pierden mucho tiempo, animense...

* * *

El clima empezaba a enfriar ligeramente, mas era agradable para una tarde de verano con una buena compañía. Y para su suerte, estaba en esa situación, ese seria un dia perfecto sino fuera por que continuamente la traicionaban los nervios, por más que se esforzaba en evitarlo algo dentro de si le decía que esa ocasión era diferente a todas las anteriores, cosa que, de cierto modo, era muy cierta.

Una vez alejados del alboroto que siempre reinaba en ese conocido pub, las calles les parecieron semi-desiertas, pasear por las tiendas de Hogsmeade era algo cotidiano, sin embargo cada vez que lo hacían les resultaba una nueva e interesante experiencia. Harry observaba pacientemente a una radiante y emocionada Hermione perdida entre ríos de libros, sin razón aparente, el moreno sonrió, su amiga nunca cambiaria, y esa pasión y entrega por la lectura solo le hacían quererla más. La mirada castaña recorría un sinnúmero de títulos bibliográficos que seguramente le parecía podrían brindarle una amena lectura, si por ella fuese, compraría toda la librería, pero después de un buen rato salieron con un gordo tomo de "Numerología Aplicada" y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

El ocaso amenazaba con caer y con eso dar paso al principio del fin de lo que hasta el momento se había convertido en luces de esperanza y el aroma del acebo, un sueño cumplido para el joven corazón de Hermione Granger, el mundo se le había esfumado desde hacia un tiempo, ya no importaba si era o no una cita, no importaba lo que habían dicho antes ni lo que seguían callando, ni siquiera le importaba si el correspondía ese sentimiento que le hacia adicta a su presencia, por que con todo lo que le hacia sentir cuando estaba junto a el, todo lo que le había hecho sentir ese dia a su lado compensaba lo que tantas veces le había faltado. Podría morir en ese instante y moriría feliz, pero no lo haría por que sabía que aun le quedaban muchos momentos junto a Harry Potter.

¿Qué tal si entramos aquí? No la conozco, es una tienda nueva- Comento el chico de cabellos azabache

¿Eh? Ah… si, si, entremos- Contesto ella casi sin poner atención

Cruzaron el umbral de una pequeña puerta que permitía la entrada a una joyería. Parecía un campo de estrellas, sus ojos pasaban alternadamente de los destellos metálicos hasta el brillo magnifico de innumerables piedras en múltiples colores, se encontraba extasiado en su visión cuando alcanzo a ver esa esbelta figura femenina que tanto le gustaba, mirando extasiada uno de los aparadores. Se acerco detrás de ella y poso el mentón en su hombro.

Es hermoso, Harry- Dijo con voz tenue a la vez que señalaba una exquisita pieza de joyería: Un pequeño corazón de una especie de cristal que no conocía, en tonalidades tornasol entre rosa y lila colgaba de una fina cadena de un material que parecía entre plata y mercurio. Inmediatamente se imagino a si mismo poniendo la joya en el delicado cuello de su amiga y se dio cuenta: ese corazón era totalmente Hermione.

Si, aunque no tanto como tu- La chica desvió su ambarina mirada hacia el muchacho y le dedico una esplendida sonrisa, única y exclusivamente para el joven que en un suspiro le robo el alma.

Creo que ya es un poco tarde. Vamonos, sino Filch no nos dejara entrar al castillo- Respondió sonrosada la chica y tomándolo de la mano lo haló fuera del local

Hermione…- Dijo de repente Harry, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y desviando su mirada hacia cualquier parte donde no se encontrara con la de la recién aludida

¿Si?

El baile de graduación es en tres días

Eso ya lo se- Tercio con tono de obviedad

Y pues… yo… m-me-me pregunta-taba si… si tu quisieras…

Acepto ir al baile contigo- Respondió la castaña a la pregunta que el aun no terminaba de formular. El moreno volteo y se encontró cara a cara con los brillantes ojos y el semblante emocionado de su compañera de media vida. No pudo mas que sonreír ante esa sensación de triunfo que se desplegaba en su interior

¿En serio?- Pregunto, leyendo en su rostro la respuesta esperada

Por supuesto que si, sino no lo hubiera dicho

No resistió más y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintió fundirse su calor con su calor y se embriago de sentimiento, tal vez en un sueño no muy lejano la realidad se volvía fantasía, y ahí, su fantasía se volvía realidad. Una fantasía con nombre de mujer y cabellos castaños que se enredaban en sus dedos como los hacían los deseos en su corazón. Tardo un poco mas de lo necesario en soltarla, sin embargo el único cambio que pudo percibir fue la inminente extensión de ambas sonrisas.

Caminaron lentamente, no importaban ni el tiempo ni el espacio por que ellos tenían su mundo propio: su callada ilusión donde nada existía más que el roce de sus dedos entrelazados. De la entrada del castillo a su sala común no intercambiaron palabra alguna, lo cual no importo en lo absoluto por que ese silencio decía muchas cosas más de las que ellos podían atreverse a decir.

Tengo que irme. Lo pase muy bien…

Yo tambien, gracias por invitarme- Dijo Hermione separando su mano con extremo cuidado, como si de cristal se tratase, y sintió frió, una gélida brisa paso por todo su cuerpo, congelando su espina dorsal y posándose en su pecho hasta hacerle sentir un vació que ya conocía

Gracias a ti por aceptar, nunca lo había pasado mejor- El muchacho se inclino levemente para despedirse, le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro los ojos, aun saboreando la calidez de su piel, entonces sintió la despedida de su acompañante: ella le beso en la comisura de los labios, sin llegar a tocarlos por completo, tímida y fugazmente, como el preludio de un ensordecedor trueno. Harry sintió el éxtasis y monto en su nube personal, mas cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo alcanzar a ver con algo de dificultad una larga y rizada melena subiendo velozmente las escaleras y después el ruido sordo de una puerta al cerrarse.

Definitivamente había sido una esplendida velada, quedaría guardada para siempre en sus memorias, sin embargo el ojiverde se hizo el firme propósito de hacer que en tres días ese momento fuera superado con creces, y en este mundo lo imposible no existe mientras tu te lo propongas.


	6. Un par de estrategas

**Bueno, la verdad esta actualizacion tardo mas de lo esperado por que el cap se puso solidario y quizo esperar a que actualizara "Un hasta luego", asi que hasta que ese canijo capi quedo terminado no pude colgar este aunque ya lo tenia escrito.**

**Este fic es para Maly y Azaak, ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo me diverti cuando estaba en proceso (sobretodo la platica con Ron... me encanto jeje).**

**Ya saben todo lo que lleva el dichoso dsclaimer asi que mejor me lo ahorro y les digo que puse unas aportaciones de Manuel Acuña, Martin Galas Jr, Pablo Neruda, Francoise Sagan, Jorge Luis Borges y Gutavo Adolfo Becquer, en ese orden, ya lo veran mas adelante...**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y comentarios, de verdad me ayudan mucho para seguir con esta locura de escribir aunque solo sea para que Harry y Hermione terminen juntos... jejeje se que a ustedes tambien les simpatiza la idea, asi que ¿Para que le hacemos al cuento? Mejor ya ponganse a leer y dejen muchos reviews!**

**Nos vemos**

* * *

No supo como llego a su habitación, en realidad no sabia nada en ese momento, si alguien llegara y le preguntara algo tan simple como de que color era su cabello o cuanto eran dos mas dos solo habría salido una palabra de su boca: Hermione. Estaba pérdida en sus divagaciones hasta que, al pasar por una ventana tropezó con un bulto que lo saco del estado de semi-inconsciencia en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Ouch!... ¿Quién demon…¿Harry?

- ¿Eh…? … ¿Eh? … ¡Ah, lo siento…¿Ron¿Pero que haces ahí tirado?

- Descansando- Contesto sarcástico - ¡Me tiraste, idiota! Ya fíjate por donde caminas – Le dio un golpecito en el hombro

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué hacías?

- Na-nada. Solo me asome por la ventana- Contesto el pelirrojo y sus orejas comenzaron a imitar el color de su cabello

- No me había fijado en lo bella que está la noche hoy. Mira la luna, es hermosa- Y ante este comentario todo el rostro del joven Weasley tomo el color de un tomate bien maduro, empezó a dar unas vueltas con nerviosismo, mientras que su amigo lo ignoraba olímpicamente mirando las estrellas, entonces se detuvo y miro a su amigo con extrañeza

- ¿Noche bella¿Qué te sucede?... Ah, el joven Potter esta enamorado… no te conocía la faceta de Romeo- Comento con una sonrisa burlona que luego abandono para reír abiertamente.

- Ja, mira quien habla, ahora que lo pienso llego la hora de que me digas con quien estaba usted en "Las Tres Escobas", Sr. Casanova

- Pues fíjate que eso no es asunto tuyo- El muchacho volteo hacia otra parte para evitar la mirada escrutadora que Harry le dirigía

- Anda, soy tu mejor amigo, puedes decírmelo

- Ahora no, olvídalo- Y sin decir mas se metió de un salto en su cama, tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza

Harry ya tenía una vaga idea de con quien había estado su amigo: Cierta chica rubia de la casa Ravenclaw con extrañas ideas y envidiable honestidad; así que decidió no presionarlo y continuar con sus pensamientos a la tutela del manto astral.

¿Por qué cada fibra de su cuerpo se erizaba al contacto con el de ella¿Por qué cuando estaba a su lado un calor acogedor arremetía contra si nublándole el pensamiento¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensarla a cada instante¿Por qué con ella se sentía tan bien¿Era eso amor¿Ron tenía razón, estaba enamorado?

- Estas enamorado, Harry Potter… enamorado de la chica perfecta… enamorado de tu mejor amiga- Dijo para si mismo en un suspiro que murió en el aire

Ahora el problema era como decírselo, había tantas maneras pero solo una adecuada; tendría que pensarlo muy bien y decidió consultarlo con la almohada para evitar cualquier posible error.

"_Soy una roma__ntica empedernida" _fue lo ultimo que paso por su mente antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Desde ese momento supo lo que tendría que hacer.

Se despertó temprano, lo supo por los ronquidos de sus compañeros de habitación, ya había decidido lo que haría ese dia, así que simplemente se vistió y dejo el cuarto sin mirar atrás. Bajaba las escaleras hacia la Sala Común cuando la escucho, esa voz que le parecía la sinfonía de mil arpas celestiales, y, para sus adentros, sonrió.

- Hola, Harry¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Mejor que nunca. ¿Qué tal tu?

- Perfecta

"Como siempre", pensó; ya tendría tiempo de decírselo a viva voz muy pronto.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Claro, espero que no haya mucha gente

- Lo dudo¿En domingo y a esta hora? Seguro estará desierto

La joven rió con ligereza, avanzando hacia la salida seguida por el ojiverde. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor las palabras del chico quedaron comprobadas: la estancia estaba casi vacía, así que no esperaron más y se dispusieron a engullir un delicioso desayuno.

- Te veo después, tengo que ir a la biblioteca- Comento la castaña una vez que termino de desayunar

- Esta bien, yo tambien tengo unas cosas que hacer

Hermione se levanto de la mesa con parsimonia y se despidió con un gesto con la mano para después salir apresuradamente. Harry la observo irse hasta que se perdió de vista, dejo pasar unos minutos y luego la imito, entro en la biblioteca con sigilo y la vio trabajando en una de las mesas de la esquina, pero en lugar de ir con ella se dirigió a la mesa mas alejada posible, tomo unos libros y con el pergamino en una mano y la pluma en la otra inicio su labor.

Si un tiempo atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que un dia terminaría encerrado en la biblioteca entre un montón de libros, buscando versos para declarársele a su mejor amiga, simplemente lo hubiera tachado de orate. Estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de autores románticos muggles que se mezclaban entre los extravagantes títulos de los volúmenes mágicos, más considero regresar a sus orígenes y limito su búsqueda a algo más tradicional: la poesía muggle.

_¡Pues bien! Yo necesito_

_Decirte que te adoro_

_Decirte que te quiero_

_Con todo el corazón;_

_Que es mucho lo que sufro,_

_Que es mucho lo que lloro,_

_Que ya no puedo tanto,_

_Y al grito con que imploro_

_Te imploro y te hablo en nombre_

_De mi última ilusión._

Miro lo recién escrito en el pergamino y pasaron por su cabeza las imágenes de cada angustioso momento que lo atormentaban desde hacia un par de meses, desde que había dejado de verla solo como amiga. Arrugo el papel y frunciendo el ceño se dispuso a encontrar algo mas acorde aun, no lo sentía, no era tan… tan… tan Hermione.

_Quiero ser en tu vida_

_Algo más que un instante;_

_Algo más que una sombra_

_Y algo más que un afán._

¡Si, si, quería ser eso!... Un momento… el ya era todo eso, e incluso mas. Otra bola de papel rodó por la mesa aumentando ese sentimiento de frustración que empezaba a invadirlo.

_Me gusta cuando callas por que estas como ausente_

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca:_

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_

_Y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca._

Sin duda le encantaba verla callar, observar su gesto cuando se concentraba en algún libro o en alguna tarea, además, ella era la única que siempre lo escuchaba pasara lo que pasara. Era perfecto, las situaciones, los sentimientos, todo encajaba, parecía hecho para ella ¿Entonces por que no le parecía suficiente? _"Por que no es para ella"_ contesto la voz de su consciencia ante la pregunta que se acababa de plantear. Se estaba exasperando, pero algo no le permitía rendirse pues cada vez que se encontraba a punto de golpear con fuerza la torre de libros hasta que quedaran dispersos en un inmenso desastre, una punzada lo detenía y lo hacia continuar.

_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobretodo comprender_

Le gustaba esa frase, pero era demasiado sencilla, demasiado inexpresiva…

_Uno esta enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única_

Bueno, eso ya lo sabia, no es que hubiera descubierto el hilo negro… para Harry Potter no había absolutamente nadie en la faz de la tierra como Hermione Granger. Paso la hoja del libro con una sonrisa.

_Cuando un poeta te pinte en hermosos versos su amor, duda. Cuando te lo de a conocer en prosa y mala, cree_

De repente todo le pareció claro ¡Había sido un tonto! No era necesario todo ese peregrinar a través de los mares de letras cuando lo más importante era decir lo que en realidad sentía. Entonces un recuerdo regreso a el y las cosas cobraron un mayor sentido.

FLASH - BACK

_- ¿Qué cosas¿Qué eres mas linda que las flores de abril¿Qué tus ojos son como un par de joyas de innumerable valor? No puedes callar a la verdad, Hermione_

_- Tú lo haz dicho, a la verdad no, pero como todo eso que haz dicho no lo es…_

FIN FLASH BACK

Al fin lo comprendió, aunque de algún modo siempre lo supo: No hay mayor verdad que la que se dice desde el alma. Arrugo ese último pergamino, tomo su pluma y salio de la biblioteca no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a una melena castaña que de vez en cuando se asomaba sobre una enorme pila de libros.

Sabia que decir, dejaría hablar a su corazón, pero para eso faltaban todavía dos días, debía esperar el momento correcto y el baile de graduación parecía ser el adecuado. Tenia tantas ideas en la cabeza para convertir esos instantes en que declararía su amor en algo inolvidable que sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenia que hablar con alguien, pero ¿Quién?... es que era algo tan suyo, tan personal…

- ¡Hey, Harry!- La voz de su pelirrojo amigo lo saco repentinamente de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh¿Qué sucede, Ron?- Dijo el muchacho, intentando adoptar una expresión mas sensata que esa cara de tonto que se apoderaba de el cada que pensaba en su "amiga"

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo¿Por qué no me esperaste para desayunar?

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes contestar con otra pregunta?

- Pues estas dando un mal ejemplo. Mejor dime por que me dejaste desayunar solito- Contesto Ron fingiéndose ofendido

- No estabas solo, tenias a Dean, Seamus y Neville

- Si, pero hoy bajaste muy temprano

- No, tu te levantas muy tarde, por eso baje con Hermione

- ¡Hombre, lo hubieras dicho antes! Eso lo explica todo

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues es que con eso ya se por que me abandonaste en el dormitorio a la merced de esos tres

- Yo baje por que tenía hambre...

- Pero no de comida, de eso me consta- Le interrumpió el pelirrojo mientras se reía con sorna

- ¿Estás loco? Creo que esas citas con Luna Lovegood empiezan a afectarte- Comento Harry dándole la espalda a su amigo para dirigirse a la Sala Común

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto un preocupado Ron tomándolo por los hombros

- ¿Qué¿Qué estas loco?

- No, lo de… Luna- Dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí

- ¡Ah…!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues… este… es que… ayer los vimos- Respondió el pelinegro diciendo lo ultimo casi en un susurro

- ¿Nos vieron¿Tu y quienes¿ Donde?- El chico Weasley parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria, Harry empezaba a temer que los ojos de su amigo saltaran de sus orbitas

- En "Las Tres Escobas", Hermione y yo pasamos a tomar algo y pues… tu, es decir, ustedes, tambien estaban ahí…

- Entrometido

- Chismoso

- Egoísta

- Cobarde

- Tonto

- ¡Basta! Esto se esta tornando como todas nuestras discusiones…

- Ron, tu no discutes conmigo…

- Bueno, no. Yo me refería a que para mi esta pelea es común

- Si, pero no conmigo

- No, pero con Hermione si… creo que esas citas con Hermione Granger empiezan a afectarte- Dijo Ron, arremedando a su amigo y retomando su tono burlesco

- ¿Citas? Ella y yo no tenemos… citas. En cambio tu y Luna…

- Si, claro. Entonces ese "encuentro casual" en "Las Tres Escobas" no era mas que una visita turística

- Hemos ido ahí en otras ocasiones

- ¿Solos?- Una enorme sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su rostro

- Pues… n-no… no… tú siempre ibas con nosotros…

- Y menos en el aniversario de bodas de Madame Rosmerta ¡Es como el dia de los enamorados de Hogsmeade!

- ¿Por eso había tantas parejas?

- Bueno, si. Por eso y por su fabulosa oferta 2x1 en todo el consumo…

- Pero nosotros no sabíamos eso… ¡No era una cita!

- Claro, Harry; y Snape se casa con Neville la próxima semana…

- ¿Neville? Siempre pensé que le gustaba Malfoy, pero desde que el anda con tu hermana creí que Crabbe o Goyle serian los "afortunados", pero ¿Neville…?

- ¡Ni me menciones a Ginebra Molly Weasley y a ese rubio de pacotilla! Además ya no finjas conmigo, se ve que "nuestra amiga" te trae babeando desde hace, por lo menos, un par de meses, admítelo

- Lo admitiré si admites lo tuyo con Luna

- Lo admito, pues

- ¿En serio?

- Claro

- ¿Seguro?

- Como de que 7x5 son 25

- Ron, son 35- ¬¬°

- Bueno, las matemáticas no son mi fuerte. Pero si, estoy seguro

- Esta bien- Bajo su voz hasta un murmullo casi inaudible- Me gusta Hermione

- ¿Qué dices? No te escuche…

- Me gusta Hermione- El chico hablo ligeramente mas fuerte

- Habla mas fuerte, no te entiendo

- No me hagas repetirlo. Sabes perfectamente lo que dije

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te encanta quitarme la diversión… Bueno y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Pues decírselo ¿Qué otra cosa?

- Eso ya lo sabia, me refiero a como se lo dirás

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno… es que… quizás, yo… necesite un poco de ayuda

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

- Ayuda pa-pa… para… declarar…mele a-a-a… a Lu-Luna…

- A buen árbol te arrimas… Luna será inmensamente feliz si te disfrazas de Blibber maravilloso o algo así- Harry rió de su propio comentario

- Si, muy gracioso- Tercio Ron, sarcástico- Ya, en serio¿Qué haremos? Que no tenga que ver con disfrazarme como alguno de sus animalillos raros…

- No lo se. Solo se que se nos debe ocurrir algo y no puede pasar de esta noche

- Ahora si que nos metimos en un lió, un verdadero lió… casi preferiría volver a enfrentarme a Voldemort y sus mortifagos…

- Yo me conformo con el Colacuerno húngaro- Entonces la imagen de Hermione abrazándolo y deseándole buena suerte antes de la primera prueba del Torneo de Los Tres Magos pasando por su cabeza le hizo sonreír con satisfacción


	7. Complot

¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguirla?

El necesario

¡Pero solo se la pasa caminando!

Con lo que me gusta verla caminar…

¡Ron, por Dios! Tiene que haber otro modo de averiguar lo que le gusta a Luna que no sea espiarla todo el tiempo

Claro, como tu conoces muy bien a Hermione

Eso no es verdad, y justamente es otro motivo por el que debemos dejar de hacer esto ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

Pero… nosotros… baile…Luna…

Si, Luna. Pero yo tambien tengo que buscar información

¿No hay una manera de investigar sobre ambas al mismo tiempo?

¿Separarnos?

No, no, eso solo complicaría las cosas

Déjame pensar en algo mas

¿Podrías apresurarte?

¡Eso hago! Pero no tengo la velocidad mental de una Saeta de Fuego

¿Entonces?

Necesitamos a alguien que conozca lo suficiente a las dos, alguien con quien podamos hablar

Bien, pero ¿Quién?

¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Si te estas preguntando cual será la estrategia de los Chudley Canons para ganar la copa de quidditch esta temporada, quiere decir que si…

¡No! ¡Ginny! Ginny es amiga de Luna y de Hermione, podemos ir y preguntarle

¡¿A esa traidora?! ¡Jamás!

Haber, Ron ¿Quieres que Luna sea tu novia?

Si

¿Quieres evitar el total ridículo cuando se lo pidas?

¡Por supuesto!

¿Quieres ser feliz y tener un montón de pequeños bebes pelirrojos con espectrogafas y collares de corcho de botella?

¿Espectro que?

Eso no importa, ¿Quieres o no?

Pues… no sabría decirte… es algo complicado… supongo que quizás mas adelante…- Ron puso un gesto pensativo en su colorado rostro

Bueno, facilitemos las cosas ¿Quieres a Luna?

S-ss-si

¡Entonces trágate tu maldito orgullo y vamos a hablar con tu hermana antes de que las chicas nos manden a freír espárragos con el calamar gigante!

A veces hasta me das miedo… y esta es una de esas ocasiones

¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces?

Esta bien, esta bien. Vamos a verla, pero si la encuentro con el bruto de Malfoy no me abstendré por lo menos de gritarle un par de cosas

No pensabas igual cuando salvo a Ginny de los mortifagos

No lo se, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que me la pase inconsciente todo ese tiempo?- Respondió con sarcasmo

Bueno, pero ya era para que lo hubieras superado

Cállate y camina antes de que te de un puñetazo

¡Que carácter!

¡Mira quien habla! El Señor Paciencia Absoluta… Calla y camina…- Tercio el pelirrojo, dejando a Harry bastante divertido y caminando en silencio

Harry y Ron caminaron por el castillo intentando pasar lo menos posible por los pasillos en que podrían encontrarse con Hermione o Luna, por lo que tardaron mas de lo normal en llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y por lo tanto, en encontrar a Ginny.

¡Hola Harry! ¡Hola Ron!

Hola Ginny

¿No piensas saludarme?- Pregunto la chica

Hola Ginebra- Mascullo Ron entre dientes al recibir un codazo de su amigo en las costillas

¿Sigues enfadado por lo de Draco?

Y que lo digas… - Comento Harry, intentado ocultar el sonoro bufido que soltó su amigo

Díselo ya, Harry. No la hagas perder mas del valioso tiempo que podría pasar con su noviecito de pacotilla

¿Podrías hablarme de frente en lugar de actuar como un vulgar cobarde?- Le espeto la muchacha iracunda

¿A quien le hablas? Por que si te refieres a algún cobarde no veo a Malfoy por aquí- Contesto Ron molesto

Te hablo a ti, Billius, y mas te vale aceptar a Draco de una buena vez por que quieras o no, lo nuestro sigue en pie

¿Cómo puedes… andar con… eso? Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho…

Exactamente, por todo lo que ha hecho merece una oportunidad, además el comportamiento que ha tenido últimamente me parece suficiente para confiar en el… y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

Pero…

¡Pero nada! Hoy me vas a escuchar y que te quede bien claro: No estoy dispuesta a renunciar a Draco solo por ser un capricho tuyo, yo lo quiero y tendrás que apoyarnos o aprender a vivir con eso por que si no lo aceptas puedes irte olvidando de que tuviste una hermana por que yo haré lo mismo contigo. Con esa actitud no vales la pena.

Pe-pero… ¡Es Malfoy! Su padre fue un mortifago… ¡El fue un mortifago!... ¿Aun así, después de su pasado, puedes creerle?- Pregunto, temblando de coraje

Prefiero no voltear al pasado y mantener mi vista hacia el futuro. El no necesita decirme que le crea por que con sus acciones se ha ganado mi confianza, mi respeto y mi amor, si para mi todo lo que ha hecho ahora ha logrado opacar todo lo malo que alguna vez hizo ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?, o dime ¿Te ha molestado recientemente?

Pues… no… no, en realidad no- Titubeo Ron

¿Lo ves? El ha cambiado, por favor, dale una oportunidad- Dijo Ginny, poniendo ojos de cachorrito

Pero… este… el… oh… pues… ¡Demonios!... esta bien… considéralo en periodo de prueba, pero si me entero que vuelve a las andadas o te hace daño, ten por seguro que…

Tranquilo, no pasara nada

Bien. Ahora si, Harry… ¿Harry?... ¿Dónde esta Harry?

El pelinegro observaba la pelea desde lejos, intentando intervenir lo menos posible para no agravar la situación, sin embargo, cuando la discusión empezó a tornarse mas acalorada decidió subir a su habitación y esperar a ser buscado por Ron cuando todo hubiera terminado. Además, necesitaba dormir un poco, ¡Esas noches vigilando a las chicas habían sido bastante pesadas!, con unos cuantos minutos tumbado en su cama bastaría, le hacia falta despejar su mente y sin duda eso parecía la mejor solución… solo se perdió en las penumbras por un corto lapso, mas eso fue suficiente para que su imaginación volara hacia el mundo de los sueños, donde aparecía una linda joven castaña sonriéndole con la ternura de siempre, o al menos eso alcanzo a ver antes de que un objeto lo golpeara y lo sacara de su letargo.

¡Despierta, Bello Durmiente!- Dijo Ron mientras levantaba la almohada que acababa de lanzar a su amigo- Es tu turno de hablar con Ginny, y apresúrate que ya casi anochece y pronto subirá Hermione

¿Ginny? ¿Es que ya se reconciliaron?

Puede decirse que si… ¡Pero anda, que ya es tarde!

Gracias, amigo. Te veo luego

Harry bajo con premura a encontrarse con la pelirroja que lo miraba con una sonrisa picara. Parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en una carcajada.

¿Y bien?

¿Bien que?

¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿Qué sugieres?

Bueno, primero necesito saber de quien estamos hablando- Harry puso una cara de estupefacción ante la incógnita

¿No te dijo Ron?

No nos pareció correcto. Así que habla

Pues… este…- El muchacho trago saliva silenciosamente. Le había costado confiárselo a Ron, pero el era su mejor amigo- ¿En serio no lo sabes?

Veo que esto no será tan fácil. Bueno, ¿Es de Gryffindor?- El chico asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar aun, mientras su rostro se sonrosaba velozmente

¿Juega quidditch?

N-no

De acuerdo, eso facilita las cosas- A Harry le pareció verle una sonrisa de triunfo, sin embargo a la chica le gustaba esa especie de "Adivina quien" practico- ¿Va en tu año?

S-sss-si…

Bien, ya se quien es… en realidad lo imagine desde un principio, pero no pude evitar divertirme con ello

¡Eres igual que tú hermano! Cuando se comportan así quisiera matarlos- Contesto Harry con una risa nerviosa

No, no, no, no, no, no, con esa actitud no podrás conquistar a Her…

¡Calla! No quiero que nadie se entere… no aun

Esta bien, no mencionare el nombre de cierta castaña de apellido Granger- Harry golpeo su frente con frustración mientras Ginny reía burlonamente- No te preocupes, solo… se tu mismo

¿Eso es todo?

Si

¿Ninguna sugerencia?

No

¿Es todo lo que piensas decirme?

Si

¿No piensas ayudarme?

No la necesitas, ella se enamoro de "solo Harry", así que no se te complicara mucho, solo procura hacerlo bien- Se levanto, le dio unas palmaditas de aliento en la espalda para después salir por el retrato dejando a un Harry completamente pasmado

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto Ron en cuanto vio subir a su amigo a la habitación

No pudo haberme ayudado menos

¿Tanto así?

Si. Me dio el típico discurso de "se tu mismo"

Bueno, hermano, pero es la verdad…

¿Tú crees? Ella dijo algo de que le gustaba a Hermione

De eso el único que no se había dado cuenta eras tú. Empezaba a pensar que eras ciego, tonto, gay o algo así…

No me quieras tanto… Soy un poco lento, pero no exageres…

De acuerdo, hombre, pero si tu no piensas continuar con el plan…

¡Es cierto! No lo recordaba

¡Que bueno! A mi no se me ocurre nada, pero como dos cabezas piensan mejor que una…


	8. Amar es una angustia, una pregunta

Bien, acabo de recordar que la otra vez olvide decirles que est fic llega a su fin en el cap 8 (en que chap estamos??? Oh...!!!!), espero que es haya gustado y les dedico ese ultimo esfuerzo de transcripcion a todos los que se han tomado la molstia de echar un vistazo por aqui, aunque tambien, resalto a algunas menciones horificas: a Maly por hacerme escribirlo (Y por que originalmente era y es para ella), a Azaak por no dejarme caer nunca (Gracias! Sabes que no encuentro el modo de exresarlo mejor que metindote en mi notitas... algun dia encontrare algun metodo mejor, lo juro!!!) y a mi nueva amiga y tocaya Sofi Potter por permitirme tener a alguien con quien hablar y comprender, por brindarme su amistad y atencion cuando probablemente no lo merezca (Espero que algun dia se pase por aqui, pero sino de todas maneras me siento feliz de poder decirlo.

Ahora que estamos n confianza he de decirles que cuando empece a escribir este chap no tenia ni idea de que iba a poner, per en cuanto el lapiz rozo las hojas de mi libreta me costo bastante trabajo separarlos y creo que eso lo hace uno de mis favoritos (y probablemente influya el hecho de que soy melosa a mas no poder...), asi que aqui los dejo con "The end" para que lo lean, discutan, avienten su compu o me envien alguna carta bomba en señal de inconformidad.

Bueno, ya saben en que consiste el disclaimer, asi que no pienso ponerlo...

Hasta la proxima!

* * *

El atardecer comenzaba a asomar tímidamente a través de los enormes ventanales que enmarcaban el Gran Comedor mientras Harry Potter sonreía satisfecho desde su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Todo listo? – Pregunto un pelirrojo sentándose junto a su amigo

- Al menos eso creo¿Qué tal tu?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba. Ojala le guste

- Y que lo digas… creo que no recuerdo la ultima vez que estuve tan ocupado

- Yo no puedo recordarlo por que nunca lo había estado- Respondió Ron sacando la lengua

- Ni lo estarás, amigo, por lo menos no aquí…

- Ultima noche. Es extraño, hace siete años no me imaginaba que iba a vivir todo esto

-Mucho menos yo. Te dejo, compañero, aun tengo cosas que hacer si no quiero llegar tarde al baile

- Suerte, te veo después

El ojiverde atravesó los conocidos pasillos de Hogwarts, los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente. Tenia tantas memorias que conservar, ese castillo había sido su hogar, un refugio, había crecido ahí, madurado; conoció a sus amigos, descubrió el amor, y eso si podía llevarlo consigo aun dejando atrás los inmensos muros que lo habían acompañado media vida.

Se topo de improviso con el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, quien le pidió la contraseña con gesto lloroso _"Crescat una veritas"_ pronuncio el muchacho para después cruzar el umbral intentando aplacar esa melancolía que le golpeaba el pecho, no sabia si podría detener esa sensación, pero por el momento su brumoso futuro aun era una incógnita en toda la extensión de la palabra. Subió a su habitación entre remembranzas del pasado y se hundió en la nostalgia a tal grado que olvido gran parte de lo que tenia pensado hacer. Pero no era el único.

Hermione acomodaba las cosas en su baúl con parsimonia y delicadeza, como si esos libros y pergaminos se esfumaran cual arena ante la brisa marina. Se iría, después de tantos años, de las clases, de los ratos en la biblioteca y de todos esos partidos de quidditch que disfrutaba por el simple hecho de verlo volar; y entonces se dio cuenta de que esos, esas emociones y cada instante a su lado y todo eso que la hacia sentir, eso, sin duda, no se desvanecería tan fácilmente, al menos ella no lo permitiría. Se levanto de la cama adoselada ahogando un suspiro, sus pasos eran trémulos mientras trazaban el corto camino hacia el baño, poso su vista sobre la túnica de gala color rosa que la esperaba y dibujo en su rostro el asomo de una sonrisa tímida, después de todo esa noche pintaba para ser una gran velada y había que aprovecharla.

Todo era muy raro, algo completamente nuevo para el¡Nunca había estado tan nervioso tal numero de veces seguidas en la misma semana! Y sin embargo una abrigadora sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo y lo invitaba a la tranquilidad. Las llamas de la chimenea, al igual que cada noche en esa estancia, danzaban lentamente, como si el tiempo aun no se decidiera a pasar por ahí, estuvo listo antes de la hora acordada y bajo a esperarla con premeditación. La Sala Común estaba abarrotada mas el la sentía desierta, vacía de su esencia, de su piel, de su ser, de su Hermione.

No le quedaba más que esperar, esperar al caprichoso Cronos que gozaba atormentándolo haciendo eterno cada segundo de su ausencia, de su efímera soledad. Los minutos pasaron con la velocidad con que caen las hojas de otoño, el silencio se apoderaba de su pensamiento y de su espacio, no se concentraba mas que en el escaso viento que oscilaba en su cara hasta que el sonido de unos pasos en la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas le hizo estremecer y voltear sin miramiento alguno, y la vio, estaba ahí, como un ángel bajando a la tierra, con su aurea figura en todo su esplendor, revestida por el rosado matizar de sus prendas, con un ligero toque de maquillaje que no hacia mas que resaltar sus delicadas facciones, ella era así; bella, natural, mas opacada por su ser real: la muchacha tierna, comprensiva, sincera y leal, de eso se había enamorado, no de la chica esbelta y bonita que la mayoría de las veces se ocultaba tras una pose un tanto desgarbada e incluso descuidada, a ella no le importaba su apariencia, mas si se esforzaba en ser hermosa por dentro y eso era aun mejor.

- ¡Hola¿Ya estas listo? – Pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Yo si, pero tu no – Indago el joven, divertido con la cara de preocupación de su amiga

- ¿No¿Qué me hace falta?

- Un objeto que sea digno de adornar tu precioso cuello

- Pero yo no tengo nada que…

- Shhh… - Dijo Harry, poniéndose el dedo índice frente a los labios en señal de silencio

Caminó con lentitud, observando cada detalle de su acompañante mientras la rodeaba hasta encontrarse con su espalda ligeramente descubierta que permitía entrever una fina y blanca piel que invitaba a ser tocada con la delicadeza de un amante sutil. Obligándose a hacer a un lado todo pensamiento que lo desviara de su cometido, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica azul marino la fina alhaja que se deslizaba entre sus dedos como gotas de matinal rocío, con cuidado extremo levanto la cascada de rizos que escapaban de la sencilla paro sobria coleta; extasiado, miro su cuello y paso por el la cadena de la joya, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que lo azotaba al contacto calido de ambas pieles. Esperó a que sus respiraciones se acompasaran, habría sido un gesto común para muchos, mas había sido significativo entre ellos, los había reconfortado, los había hecho sentir plenos, por que en alma se pertenecían desde el principio.

_Amar es provocar el dulce instante_

_En que tu piel busque mi piel despierta;_

_Saciar a un tiempo la avidez nocturna_

_Y morir otra vez la misma muerte_

_Provisional, desgarradora, oscura._

- ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, abriendo los ojos al compás de las palabras

- Cuando quieras – Contesto Harry, tendiéndole el brazo derecho para salir juntos hacia el baile que los esperaba

Entraron al Gran Comedor, atravesando la multitud, el nerviosismo y los sentimientos que preluden al adiós llenaban el ambiente, y al mismo tiempo se podía percibir esperanza, el deseo de un mañana, no importaba si mejor o peor, solo diferente, y eso era lo que lo hacia especial: la atracción a lo desconocido, al misterio. Tomaron asiento en una de las tantas mesas redondas que sustituían a las largas piezas rectangulares habitualmente. Ginny los miraba con una sonrisa traviesa invitándolos a sentarse en la mesa para seis que en ese momento compartía con Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Hola, Ginny! – Saludo efusivamente Hermione

- ¡Hola chicos!

- ¿Dónde esta Ron? – Pregunto el pelinegro mientras buscaba a su amigo con la mirada

- Salio a dar un paseo a la luz de la LUNA – Contesto la joven para después reír abiertamente

El pelirrojo entro algunos minutos mas tarde, con el rostro sonrosado y tomando la mano de cierta rubia de apariencia soñadora, lo que indico a Harry que todo había salido bien. ¡Ojala el tuviera la misma suerte!

-¡Vamos a bailar, Ronald! – Soltó Luna divertida y con la cara que pone un niño pequeño al entrar en una juguetería

- Este… no… n-no me… gusta ba-bailar… además hay pocas parejas en la pista…

- ¡Anda! Draco y Ginny ya están allá, por favor…- Hizo un fingido puchero al pronunciar su petición, lo que al final funciono pues poco después se dejaban llevar por el ritmo

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? – Inquirió Harry dejando de mirar a los danzantes, no sabia de donde había salido esa pregunta ni por que la había formulado, sin embargo una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que era lo correcto como si fuera guiado por varios litros de Felix Felicis

- A ti no te gusta bailar

- Corrección: No siempre me gusta bailar

- ¿No siempre?

- Solo en algunas situaciones, en algunos momentos

- ¿Y esos cuales son?

- En los que bailo con la persona adecuada – Dijo el, extendiendo su mano hacia ella invitándola a bailar, después de pensarlo un poco, acepto

Caminaron con calma hacia el centro del salón, grácil era la palabra que definía ese momento. Ambos sonreían cuando la música tenue dio los primeros compases de una lenta melodía, ella poso con suavidad sus manos rodeándole el cuello como una humilde caricia mientras el la tomaba con timidez por la cintura. El mundo dejo de existir, solo estaban esos dos cuerpos extasiados moviéndose al ritmo de esa sencilla canción.

_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough  
_

Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, aspirando su aroma, disfrutando su cercanía. Ahora todo parecía tan simple, tan fácil: Ella lo amaba y eso era todo, ya no había duda, no ahora, ya pensaría mas tarde; en ese momento solo se dejaría llevar, volar por un rato, jugar con las nubes, robar una estrella y un beso a su piel, no importaba el mañana, no importaba el ayer, solo vivía ese instante deseando que durara para siempre…

_So, believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
_

¿Como pudo estar tan asustada? Solo deseaba esos minutos, esos acordes, solo lo deseaba a el. Muchas veces se había puesto una coraza para proteger su corazón, sin embargo el era el único que podía adentrarse en lo mas profundo de su ser y desequilibrar su universo por completo, no quería mas heridas, mas dolor, mas sufrimiento, solo quería escuchar el eco de su voz retumbando en su cabeza, en su alma, solo quería oírlo hablar en un susurro como esos que da el viento de otoño, un murmullo que nazca en sus labios y muera en su pecho con un ultimo palpitar.

_Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes_

Solo había algo seguro en su cabeza azabache: amaba a Hermione con cada fibra de su piel y cada uno de sus oscuros cabellos. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Por tonto, por encerrarse y permitir que la confusión se lo llevara como río por su caudal, por creer que detrás de una cara bonita florece un corazón aun más hermoso… ¡Cuánto se había equivocado! Pero aun era momento de enmendar sus errores, por que si algo había aprendido en su vida es que todo tiene solución menos la muerte.

_And make  
Your final move_

_Don't be scared  
She wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip the way_

Era ahora o nunca. Ella acababa de cerrar los ojos y el aprovecho el momento, la soltó y tomo sus manos entre las suyas para después decirle al oído

- Ven conmigo, no abras los ojos… - Ella asintió con la cabeza, en silencio, mientras el guiaba sus pasos entre la gente, hasta que el sonido del barullo ceso, mas la música seguía ahí.

_Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes_

- Puedes abrir los ojos – Dijo Harry, regresando sus manos a la Antigua posición en la cintura

- ¿Te molestaba tanta gente? – Comento ella imitando al chico volviendo a la postura de baile

- En lo absoluto. Solo quería estar contigo

- Ja, ya estabas conmigo ¿recuerdas? – Soltó con una risa cantarina

- Si, pero quería estar a solas, disfrutar esta canción, nuestra canción

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser tú, por ser mi amigo, por tratarme así…

- Entonces yo debo decir lo mismo. Lo hago por que te quiero, por ser mi amiga, mi confidente, mi protectora… por ser la mujer de la que me enamore_…_

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
_

Ella volteo el rostro momentáneamente, escondiéndola de ese mirar esmeralda. Sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos y preguntas la acosaban inminentemente, tardo un poco en contestar; pero hablo con seguridad, palabras bien elegidas, mas un temblor invadía su voz, delatándola.

- Dicen que confundir la amistad con el valor es muy fácil, pero yo creo que es más fácil negarse al amor por la amistad... Y eso es lo que he tratado de hacer desde el momento en que mi corazón se detuvo ante tu sola mención, como un suspiro – Levanto la mirada con una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro, ni siquiera ese torbellino de sensaciones logro romper el instante, sus latidos tenían una velocidad menor a un segundo, solo eran ellos enmarcados por el lago iluminado por la luna. De repente todo era hermoso.

_So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is,_

_Your final chance…_

Con el cuidado con que una madre toma a su hijo en brazos poso una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola mientras la música se esfumaba. Se acerco a su rostro con cuidado y timidez, con cariño, demostrándole a cada instante que el la esperaría para siempre, que la querría por siempre. Afortunadamente ya no tenía que esperar.

Hermione sintió el calido aliento de Harry contra su piel, con premura, cerró los ojos, embriagada de amor, tardo unos segundos más duro una eternidad. Sus labios entrelazados, su sabor que la hacia desear probar mas de esa nueva ambrosía. El era su éxtasis, se estaban dando el alma en ese beso, esas almas de las que ya eran dueños desde antes de saberse suyos. Por que para dos corazones que se aman no existe el tiempo y el espacio, por que todo es perpetuidad e infinito.

_Mi amor por ti es como el viento que cruza el campo._

_Le doy la bienvenida, apareció de repente y se poso en mi alma._

_No necesito más que reflejarme en tus ojos para ser feliz…_


End file.
